


Когда мы были

by Anaquilibria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cyberman Ianto Jones, Drama, Episode: s08e11-12 Dark Water/Death in Heaven, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Гораздо раньше — за пару дней до смерти, о которой Янто теперь думает вполне спокойно, — он представлял, что было бы, если бы у них с Джеком было больше времени. В этих мыслях ни разу не было относительного бессмертия.





	Когда мы были

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — flamarina.  
> Автор артов — captainspring.
> 
> Написано на Big Who Bang 2018. Таймлайн фика начинается с событий 08x11/08x12, «Dark Water»/»Death in Heaven».
> 
> Disclaimer: Torchwood, Doctor Who, and all related indicia are trademarks of BBC and Big Finish Productions. ©

Вокруг него тёмная вода.

Она едва тёплая и колеблется, словно где-то вверху раздаётся шум. Медленно, медленно он просыпается, всё острее чувствуя себя и движение воды.

Он открывает глаза и оказывается в темноте, непроницаемо чёрной и живой. Первое, что он понимает, — он раздет и как будто висит посреди воды, окружённый ею со всех сторон: ни единого пятна света, никакого различия между темнотой вверху и темнотой внизу. Наугад он сжимает и разжимает руки, шевелит ногами: кожа кажется совершенно обычной, движения заторможены, как мысли в его голове, и это странным образом успокаивает.

Гул воды в ушах нарастает.

Он вспоминает, что должен дышать, — и понимает, что вода внутри него: в лёгких, в желудке, во рту и горле, и когда он открывает рот, из него не вырывается ни звука.

Вода сдавливает его, и всё исчезает.

***

Янто сидит пригнувшись за мусорным баком в узком закоулке.

— По приблизительным подсчётам, сколько не улетело, сэр?

Подошвы скрипят по асфальту. Хозяин голоса — совсем молодой, младше Янто, и к вони от мусорного бака, земли и луж примешивается запах дешёвого дезодоранта.

— Немного. Хрен знает, сколько: камер-то здесь нет. В любом случае, они не ушли далеко, бедняги.

Этот, второй, старше, с северным акцентом и ходит легче; его могут услышать только его подчинённый, Янто и, возможно, пара других таких же, как Янто.

Если они ещё есть.

— Вроде от кладбища больше никто не расползся, — говорит молодой.

— Адамс, — очень тихо отвечает второй, — сзади.

— Помогите.

Металл скрежещет по асфальту. Наверное, обладатель голоса — искажённого, электронного, одного на всех — прятался в тени под одной из лестниц, серый на сером бетонного дома. Может быть, Янто пробежал мимо него, даже не заметив.

— Сейчас, — сдавленно отвечает Адамс.

Хлопок выстрела плазменного ружья обжигает Янто. Он упирается взглядом в пятно ржавчины на стенке бака — куда угодно, только не смотреть на себя, молчать, слушать — и сидит как можно тише, когда раздаётся звук падающего металла.

— Поднимай его и пошли, — спустя целую минуту говорит командир Адамса.

Янто слышит их, пока они не сворачивают за угол.

Чтобы выйти, нужно дождаться ночи.

Янто опирается на стенку позади бака и смотрит на свои блестящие металлические руки.

Теперь, по крайней мере, он может ждать сколько угодно.

Когда голос человека — существа? — которого его мозг распознал как главного, призывал всех их, в прямом смысле восставших из мёртвых, самоуничтожиться, Янто всё ещё задыхался воспоминаниями о ядовитом газе в Темз-хаусе. Он споткнулся и упал, едва не соскользнув в собственную могилу, запах земли накрыл его, трава перед глазами была такой яркой, и он не хотел умирать снова.

Сейчас, когда первая паника, заставившая его развернуться и бежать, утихла, — Янто помнит, как быстро ЮНИТ оказался у Кэнери-Уорф, как они с Лизой едва не опоздали, и он зажимал её рот рукой, когда ЮНИТ убивал частично конвертированных, — Янто думает, что всегда успеет взорваться в атмосфере.

Он закрывает глаза. Это, должно быть, выглядит странно — две чёрные перегородки заслоняют объективы или что бы у него теперь ни было вместо глаз. Где-то неподалёку хлопает дверь, каблуки дробно стучат по лестнице. Янто плавает в звуках, запахах и ощущениях; гладкий с виду металл весь покрыт сенсорами, и Янто чувствует движение воздуха вокруг.

Нужно найти Джека.

Если Джек не убьёт его сразу же, вместе они что-нибудь придумают.

Есть ли вообще сейчас Торчвуд? Кто работает вместо него, Оуэна и Тош с Джеком и Гвен?

Почему он — всё ещё он, хотя конверсия прошла полностью?

Мысли окончательно сбиваются в комок, и Янто пытается дышать ровно, пока не понимает, что не дышит вообще. Фантомное ощущение, что его сейчас стошнит, как ни странно, ничуть не тусклее настоящего.

Следующие несколько часов до ночи он просто сидит, прислонившись к стене, в чём-то наподобие спящего режима, полностью чувствуя происходящее, но не думая ни о чём.

***

Киберчеловек посреди площади Роальда Даля — действительно достойное Торчвуда зрелище.

Площадь выглядит в точности как раньше, но невидимый лифт не реагирует на Янто ни спустя минуту, ни спустя две.

Янто бесшумно пересекает площадь, направляясь к туристическому центру.

На его месте — просто гладкая стена.

Янто утешает себя тем, что второй раз обосноваться там же, где их один раз уже взорвали, нескромно даже для Торчвуда. Гвен с мужем почти наверняка переехала тоже; Янто решает проверить, но не приближаться — Гвен разнесёт его на месте и будет права.

Спустя полчаса он снова сидит в тёмном тупике, не зная, откуда начать.

Тош позаботилась, чтобы данные Торчвуда могли пережить хоть ядерный взрыв, хоть второе пришествие; всё, что ему нужно, — компьютер и интернет. Ближайшее к нему хранилище Торчвуда — в Ньюпорте, и даже пешком он успеет добраться туда до утра.

Даже со всеми сенсорами жить в корпусе киберчеловека — всё равно что парализованным. Янто переставляет не свои ноги, не его руки бесполезно висят по бокам — больше не двигаясь неосознанно в такт шагам — и не его лицо кажется ему шлемом, за которым он заперт и за которым в то же время ничего нет; он как призрак, бесплотное сознание в металлической оболочке.

Чувствовала ли Лиза то же самое? По крайней мере, у Янто ничего не болит и не может болеть.

Он почти хотел бы, чтобы болело.

Вернувшись в реальность, он понимает, что идёт куда быстрее среднего человека. Лёгкий ночной ветер обтекает его, и в один короткий прекрасный момент он захлёбывается в невыносимо ярком ощущении прохлады и миллиардов крошечных уколов воздушных потоков; металл корпуса несравнимо чувствительнее человеческой кожи, и он не помнит, когда был настолько жив.

Заброшенное хранилище Торчвуда слишком похоже на то, где они прятались после взрыва в Торчвуде Три. Янто отпихивает эту мысль и, ненадолго призадумавшись над спрятанным у замка биосканером, поджаривает его прикосновением пальца.

Это подаёт ему идею.

Он ни на что не надеется, но ноутбук и телефон в сейфе с самым необходимым целы и работают. Проигнорировав оружие и медикаменты, Янто в пару звонков подключает Мэттью Уайту, одной из фальшивок Торчвуда, интернет.

Через пару минут он уже смотрит на привычный синий фон баз Торчвуда — и только сейчас замечает дату: девятое ноября две тысячи четырнадцатого года.

Пять лет.

Янто снова пытается вдохнуть и снова вспоминает, что нечем. За пять лет и Джек, и Гвен, и Торчвуд могли исчезнуть куда угодно.

Он открывает личные профили — и во всём списке только две зелёные отметки: Купер, Гвен. Харкнесс, Джек. Активные агенты. Мысленно поморщившись от красного «погиб» рядом со своим именем, он открывает редактирование личной информации и в самом начале, до дат рождения и смерти, пишет:

«НЬЮПОРТ».

Не добавляя больше ничего, — на случай, если кто-то ещё следит за базами; никто, кроме их команды, не знает об этом хранилище, его никогда не было в списках, и он и без того слишком рискует — он сохраняет изменения и настраивается ждать: как минимум Джеку должно прийти уведомление о том, что кто-то менял данные погибших сотрудников.

Он выходит из баз Торчвуда и начинает искать новости за прошедшие пять лет.

***

Он снова в тёмной воде.

— Янто Джонс мёртв, — раздаётся в его ушах голос Джека.

Я здесь, хочет сказать он, но, окружённый водой внутри и снаружи, только беззвучно открывает рот.

— Янто Джонс мёртв! — почти кричит Джек.

Что-то бьёт его в живот, и обжигающий всплеск вырывается из него в воду; вслепую он ощупывает живот пальцами, и там — рваная скользкая дыра.

Ему не больно. Вода затекает в живот и медленно заполняет его.

***

Янто скучает по необходимости есть и по вкусу вообще.

Он всё ещё спит — строго говоря, теперь это всего лишь пара часов, нужная его мозгу, чтобы удобнее обработать информацию, и Янто может обходиться без этого, но ему всё равно нечего делать. Каждый такой сон — полуосознанный провал в темноту; он не знает, снится ли ему что-нибудь, и в любом случае ничего не помнит.

Возможно, именно так чувствовал себя Оуэн после того, как умер. Если ЮНИТ не найдёт Янто, и плазменное ружьё не прожжёт в нём дыру, Янто тоже практически бессмертен.

Джек появляется на третий день.

Янто слышит шаги снаружи склада; когда сканер у входа пищит, Янто чувствует запах Джека, многослойный и внеземной, куда сложнее, чем помнилось.

Он выходит в центр склада и поднимает руки.

Дверь открывается.

На долю секунды Джек замирает в проёме — с пистолетом наизготовку и широко открытыми глазами.

— Джек. — Янто пытается говорить тихо, успокаивающе; это всего лишь значит, что резкий электронный голос не бьёт по ушам, и Янто самому хочется отдёрнуться от звука. — Это я. Янто.

«Это никогда не работает», — думает он, когда металл на груди звенит от пули Джека, даже не царапнувшей его. Он молча ждёт, пока Джек выпускает в него обойму.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

По голосу Джека Янто понимает, что тот вполне объяснимо не верит ему; они стоят друг напротив друга: Джек не может ни обезвредить его, ни уйти, не обезвредив, а Янто не может напасть.

— Что-то случилось, — отвечает Янто. — Дождь, конвертировавший мёртвых. Это как-то связано с Доктором.

Ему даже не нужно напрягать память: полностью искусственный мозг — спустя пять лет от его собственного вряд ли что-то осталось — помнит всё с момента пробуждения, записывал всё происходящее вокруг с самого начала, даже когда сам Янто был в панике и растерянности. Слова лидера киберлюдей звучали у него в голове, даже когда тот обращался не к ним.

— Пожалуйста, Джек, — говорит Янто, и даже искусственный голос дрожит. — Пожалуйста, это всё ещё я. Я не хочу убивать тебя.

Его мозг задыхается, несмотря на знание, что это — только фантомный отзвук уже невозможного.

Джек опускает бесполезный пистолет. Спокойная, холодная часть сознания Янто — та, к постоянному присутствию которой он уже привык за эти несколько дней, — считывает микродвижения лица Джека; почему Янто не видел раньше, как это легко? Джек очень хочет верить.

— Сделай хоть что-нибудь, и я заставлю тебя об этом пожалеть.

Джек смотрит на него неотрывно, шагая вперёд, к нему. Янто хочет отступить или опустить руки, но не делает ни того, ни другого. Джек ровно такой же, каким Янто помнит его, вне времени, в бессменной серой шинели, не изменившийся ни на йоту.

— Я могу показать тебе, что случилось. — Янто кивает на ноутбук. — Об этом писали в новостях. Хотя там, конечно, версия ЮНИТ. И селфи с киберлюдьми.

— Что случилось с остальными... такими, как ты?

Теперь Джек рассматривает его оценивающе, как будто что-то в Янто может подсказать, верить ему или нет.

— Большинство самоуничтожилось по приказу киберлидера. — Джек поднимает брови, и Янто снова указывает на ноутбук: — Это долгая история. Его слова записали дословно, теперь они выдаются по запросу «Десять лучших мотивационных речей».

Он коротко закрывает глаза и продолжает:

— Об остальных позаботился ЮНИТ: о тех, кто смог сопротивляться конверсии, не подчинился приказу и остался.

Джек кивает.

— Почему они не нашли тебя?

Смешок вырывается из Янто против воли, странный, хрипящий звук, и Джек едва уловимо дёргается.

— Я уже прятался от них вместе с Лизой.

Сейчас, с настолько обострёнными ощущениями, Янто понимает, что у обычных людей шанс против киберчеловека может быть разве что из-за количества: он слышит заранее, реагирует точнее и движется быстрее, не говоря уже о силе и почти неуязвимости.

По лицу Джека проходит тень. Янто хочет коснуться его, но благоразумно не делает лишних движений. В любом случае, даже просто глядеть на него успокаивает; все сверхточные сенсоры, фотографическая память, способы записи информации, куда более совершенные, чем человеческие, направлены на Джека, на чуть заметные морщинки у его глаз, на его запах — в глубине сознания Янто уже знает точный химический состав — и звук его голоса.

Янто никогда не был настолько близок к Джеку.

Когда он всё же поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться, их пальцы встречаются посередине.

— Янто, — тихо говорит Джек. — Я хочу тебе верить.

«Но ты не можешь сделать это полностью, — думает Янто, — ты — не я».

Они стоят, до конца не уверенные, что делать друг с другом; Янто кажется, что ощущение от кончиков пальцев Джека намертво впечатано в его сенсоры, каждая неровность, каждая кромка ногтя — как будто он прикасается к самому Янто напрямую, минуя металлический корпус, не обращая внимания на то, что самого Янто уже нет.

— Где ты был? — спрашивает Янто, чтобы прервать странное, беспокоящее молчание.

— Путешествовал. — Джек пожимает плечами и на секунду улыбается своей знакомой улыбкой во весь рот. — Уже три года не был здесь.

Это соотносится с тем, что было в новостях две тысячи одиннадцатого: люди, внезапно получившие бессмертие и так же внезапно потерявшие; вероятно, сразу после этого Джек снова покинул Землю.

— Что ты помнишь? — вдруг спрашивает Джек.

— Темз-хаус. Газ.

«Я сказал, что люблю тебя», — не говорит Янто.

— Не «Дом мёртвых»? «Лучший паб с призраками в Уэльсе»? Я сказал... — Джек дёргает уголком губ в попытке улыбнуться и замолкает.

Янто качает головой.

Разорвав прикосновение, Джек встряхивается и направляется к ноутбуку:

— Если ты — всё ещё ты, значит, тебя можно достать отсюда.

— Это необратимо, Джек. Во мне нет ничего от меня. Я застрял так.

— Трансплантация мозга, — чётко выговаривает Джек, глядя прямо на него.

Оба они думают об одном и том же. Янто невольно шагает назад.

— Когда-то Сюзи взорвала одну фабрику, — продолжает Джек. — Корпорация «Овидий». На ней делали роботов, точные копии людей. Это была инопланетная технология, более совершенный вариант клонирования. Если от других фабрик «Овидия» хоть что-то осталось, а я почти уверен, что да, то можно будет воссоздать твоё тело, или придумать новое, любое другое, какое захочешь.

Янто хочет улыбнуться, но вспоминает, что у него нет ни единой лицевой мышцы.

Джек оглядывает хранилище: полупустое, потрёпанное помещение, серые бетонные стены, составленные в углах доски и какая-то мебель, накрытые полиэтиленом.

— Во-первых, нам нужно переехать. Во-вторых, стоит сказать Гвен.

— Что с ней?

Джек пожимает плечами.

— Риз, семья, дочка. Нормальная жизнь с тех пор, как Торчвуда не стало.

— Не нужно ничего говорить. — Янто не понимает до конца, почему; возможно, потому, что если бы её мобильный всё ещё был привязан к Торчвуду, она была бы здесь куда раньше Джека.

Джек задумчиво кивает.

***

Оборачиваясь назад, Янто думает, что первые три дня, без Джека, были странным, перевёрнутым повторением первых дней после уничтожения Торчвуда Один.

Тогда, во всяком случае, у него была Лиза. Тогда ему становилось ненадолго лучше после того, как он выворачивал в унитаз дешёвое успокоительное вместе со всем съеденным за день; но успокоительные бессмысленны для него теперь, и Джек ничего не сказал, когда увидел, что единственное зеркало в их новой квартире снято и стоит лицом к стене.

На самом деле, Янто предполагал, что быть конвертированным будет хуже, что конверсии почти невозможно сопротивляться — но холодная, запрограммированная часть его сознания не делает ничего, она просто есть, и большую часть времени с ней вполне можно жить. Иногда ему кажется, что, несмотря на обострённые ощущения, он не совсем здесь. Джек наблюдает за ним, думая, что делает это незаметно, будто это он снова прячет киберчеловека в подвале.

И вода не такая прозрачная, как когда-то: вся она сероватая, с металлическим оттенком, хотя в остальном не отличается от обычной. Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, как Янто был конвертирован. Возможно, она и есть обычная, а цвет — дефект его в остальном идеального зрения. Джек, во всяком случае, ничего такого не видит.

Они уже неделю безуспешно ищут следы хотя бы одной из фабрик, на которых когда-то выпускали секс-кукол, а потом стали копировать людей. Джек рассказал ему про Нила Редмонда и его робоклона.

— Как мы вообще собираемся это сделать? — спрашивает Янто. — Серьёзно, Джек, трансплантация мозга для начинающих?

— Мозг киберчеловека может быть отделён от тела, — парирует Джек. — С основной частью встроенные механизмы справятся сами.

Янто думает, что после всего, что случилось с Лизой, больше не увидел ни её, ни тела девочки из пиццерии. Оуэн, разумеется, провёл аутопсию, но Янто так и не смог заставить себя прочитать отчёты и даже не помнит, как отправлял их на место в архиве.

Странно думать, что, возможно, именно Лиза поможет им с их сумасшедшим планом.

Их дни одинаковы; Джек часами пропадает где-то, Янто безуспешно ищет следы фабрики онлайн. Иногда он почти жалеет о том, что Разлом больше не отвлечёт их: он закрыт, и к этому сложно привыкнуть, будто закрытый Разлом — это ненормально, будто он только и ждёт, чтобы открыться обратно и выплюнуть ещё одного Абаддона или, по крайней мере, Джона Харта.

Янто может выходить только ночью и осторожно, но даже ночью ему некуда идти. Теперь он жалеет, что не навестил, пусть издалека и незаметно, Рианнон и её семью.

Зубная паста на краю раковины напоминает ему, что он больше не может почистить зубы. Да и есть, раз уж на то пошло, ему не нужно.

Однажды Джек возвращается с лапшой навынос. Её запах, пряный, острый и горячий, сразу заполняет всю комнату.

— О, тебе нравится наблюдать, — весело замечает Джек, и Янто понимает, что неотрывно смотрит, как Джек открывает коробку, подцепляет кусочек мяса в соусе и отправляет в рот.

Янто отводит взгляд.

— Ты не против, что я ем при тебе? — мягче спрашивает Джек. — Потому что мне нравится, когда ты смотришь.

Янто поворачивает голову обратно так резко, что металл даже чуть скрипит.

— Тогда продолжай, — отвечает он.

В воздухе повисает напряжение, густое и ощутимое. Оно не похоже на то, что было раньше, когда Янто раздевался под лениво-одобряющим взглядом Джека, и оба знали, что будет дальше; оно неизвестное и пугающее, и Янто чувствует растущую внутри необходимость.

Джек заворачивает немного лапши на палочки и отправляет в рот. Его розовый язык касается влажных полосок, губы смыкаются вокруг палочек, и Янто завороженно смотрит, как движутся его мышцы, когда он жуёт и мягко глотает. Если напрячься, то под запахом еды можно почувствовать запах Джека, смешивающийся с ним.

— Она вкусная? — спрашивает Янто.

— М-м, — Джек глотает. — Да.

По его шее расползается слабый румянец — возможно, от жара коробки с лапшой. Янто не замечает, как подаётся к нему, почти лицом к лицу, не отрывая взгляда от его блестящего рта.

Почему он не замечал раньше, как много жизни в том, чтобы просто есть? Он даже не любит лапшу и, в отличие от Джека, не жил на еде навынос, но сейчас Джек особенно невыносимо живой; он ест, пьёт и дышит, и его организм не замкнут сам на себе в одних и тех же циклах. Он вспоминает Оуэна, который после смерти и воскрешения перестал присоединяться к ним за пиццей или в барах, и думает: чувствовал ли Оуэн то же самое?

Как Янто мог не замечать, насколько в Джеке действительно много жизни?

Прикосновение дерева к пальцам почти застаёт его врасплох. Он смотрит вниз, там, где их руки почти касаются друг друга: Джек протягивает ему палочки.

Янто осторожно сжимает их. Металлические пальцы плохо держат палочки, и, поняв, что вряд ли справится с ними, Янто откладывает их в сторону, и, поднеся пальцы к коробке, издаёт звук, который теперь сходит за вопросительный.

Джек кивает, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Разумеется, он ничего не видит там, но Янто хочется верить, что если кричать достаточно громко, Джек вдруг сумеет проникнуть прямо за металлический корпус — и достать оттуда живого Янто.

Янто подхватывает немного лапши и протягивает её Джеку на двух пальцах; на мгновение ему кажется, что сейчас он обожжёт руку, но он быстро привыкает к странному ощущению обжигающего тепла без боли. Джек подхватывает лапшу губами и втягивает в рот, под конец касаясь пальцев Янто почти в поцелуе.

— Теперь мне нужно есть за двоих, Янто? — Их лица всё ещё близко друг к другу, и Янто хочет дотронуться до ямочек на его щеках, до улыбающихся губ и уголков глаз.

Вместо этого он просто говорит:

— Вам не повредит, сэр, — и надеется, что, по крайней мере, слова, если не интонация, напомнят Джеку о нём прежнем.

Джек стремится к Янто так же, как Янто — к нему, но даже Джек не может сразу поверить киберчеловеку. «Спасибо, что не далек», — мрачно думает Янто.

Их единственная точка соприкосновения — губы Джека, задевающие руку Янто после очередного куска мяса или лапши. Янто смотрит на взъерошенную макушку над своей рукой; интересно, чувствует ли Джек так близко запах его металла? Он представляет, что чувствует Джек, захватывая еду с его руки и глотая её; он не уверен, что помнит вкус лапши навынос и думает о запахе и о том, как она слегка обжигает рот Джека. Джек спокоен, но под спокойствием пахнет напряжением; он не расслабляется до конца в присутствии Янто. Может быть, так было всегда, а Янто начал замечать это только сейчас.

Коробка пустеет, и соус остывает на пальцах.

— Янто, — негромко говорит Джек, закрыв глаза, будто убеждая себя, и Янто не шевелится.

Джек собирает губами оставшийся соус, и Янто с удивлением понимает, что короткий сбой механизмов движения в руке — это дрожь; его рука дрожит, неощутимо для человека.

Джек поднимает на него взгляд:

— Спасибо.

Так близко Янто чувствует тепло и запах еды на нём, и кровь, прилившую к его лицу, и запах самого Джека.

— Да.

Янто выпрямляется и уходит на кухню с пустой коробкой, желая просто оказаться подальше от тёплого живого Джека.

Он не рискует открыть окно и несколько минут просто смотрит на улицу за тонкой шторой и стеклом, по которому стекает ливень, теперь серый с металлическим отливом, как и вся вода. Внизу изредка проезжают случайные машины; Янто различает девушку, спрятавшуюся под навес крыльца напротив. Её чёрные волосы прилипли к голове, и она зачёсывает их от лица пальцами, пытаясь второй рукой позвонить, но без ответа проходит минута, две, и девушка устало кидает телефон в сумку. Она поднимает голову вверх, будто чувствуя, что кто-то смотрит, но скользит взглядом мимо его окна и долго глядит в тёмное небо.

Когда Янто возвращается, Джека уже нет в комнате, а за закрытой дверью ванной шумит вода.

***

В лучшем духе Торчвуда уцелевшую фабрику они находят совершенно случайно.

От нечего делать Янто перебирает маршруты Ив Трент, той самой представительницы «Овидия», что предложила Нилу Редмонду его робоклона. Билеты на самолёты и поезда, платежи с карты, заметки и фото в новостях и случайные записи внешних камер собираются в путаный клубок перемещений Трент за несколько десятков лет, и искать там что-то бесполезно.

Джек застаёт его за попытками разбить все следы Трент по городам и наложить на карту, и присвистывает, видя огромный список сбоку экрана.

— Вы бы хорошо поладили с Эстер. — Он грустно улыбается левым краем губ. — Когда перед ней был океан, она просто брала и переплывала его. Она была с нами в команде в День Чуда.

— Расскажешь мне потом о ней?

Джек неожиданно кивает. До этого он с явной неохотой даже упоминал про День Чуда, и Янто не заставлял его.

В точках городов на мониторе начинает появляться система. Точки складываются, как в пчелином танце, прокладывая дорожку по континентам, петляя и снова возвращаясь в некоторые города. На карте проступают четыре неровных красных пятна: больше всего точек — в районе дома Ив Трент, следом — в штаб-квартире «Овидия»; теперь там пустое здание без арендаторов, и на его месте скоро будет торговый центр.

Третье пятно из точек — там, где когда-то была фабрика, на которой выпустили копию Нила Редмонда и где работала Ив Трент.

Но четвёртое пятно внезапно находится на западе Шотландии, и там у Ив Трент ничего нет.

— Джек. Как думаешь, что может быть в Глазго?

Джек смотрит на карту, покрытую точками.

— Знаешь, — медленно говорит он, — это выглядит интересно.

Они с Джеком делят город на районы и пытаются найти хоть что-нибудь: записи с камер, нечёткие и едва ли полезные, фото жителей и туристов, заметки на сайтах. Ближе к вечеру Янто набредает на блог фотографа заброшенных зданий.

В записи двухлетней давности он пишет о нерабочей, но наглухо запертой фабрике. Внизу — единственное большое фото, и, вглядевшись, Янто замирает.

— Кажется, мы её нашли.

Джек тут же склоняется к монитору через плечо Янто, и вместе они смотрят на нечёткую, но однозначно узнаваемую эмблему на входной двери: фиолетовые буквы «Ovid», где «O» заострена сверху, напоминая яйцо.

С минуту они просто глядят друг на друга, будто конец поисков застал их врасплох. Весь их план обретает плоть и становится реальностью, и именно сейчас Янто понимает, что обратной дороги нет.

— Отправляемся следующей ночью, — говорит Джек, и Янто кивает, начиная планировать дорогу.

Весь следующий день он перепроверяет фото и маршрут. Фабрика действительно выглядит запертой и оставленной; она как будто не интересует никого, кроме случайных фотографов, заснявших красивое старое здание: ни документов, ни упоминаний, ничего.

Когда он наконец выключает ноутбук, день уже стремится к вечеру, и до отъезда остаётся всего несколько часов.

— Янто? — Джек стоит в дверном проёме с непривычно смущённым видом.

— Да?

Джек пытается что-то сказать, не находит слов и встряхивает головой:

— Пойдём.

Он делает оборванное движение, будто хочет взять Янто под руку, но зовёт его за собой на кухню просто жестом.

На кухне темно, и сквозь незашторенное окно проникает слабый уличный свет. На небольшом столе стоит бутылка вина, блюдо с фруктами, два бокала и даже горящая свеча в небольшом простом подсвечнике. Жёлтый свет от неё дрожит и движется вместе с огоньком, превращая самую обычную кухню в тайное место, разделённое на двоих, надёжнее, чем крепость из одеял, построенная в детстве, двери Торчвуда и броня киберчеловека, и Янто вдруг хочет так и остаться здесь, потому что сейчас, когда Джек заново узнаёт его, он чувствует себя неуязвимым.

Янто, похоже, молчит слишком долго — Джек торопливо говорит:

— Это всё символически. Наш последний день здесь, а я даже не могу пойти с тобой на нормальное свидание.

Янто слышит тихий скрежет и, взглянув вниз, понимает, что неосознанно переплетает и расплетает пальцы.

— Джек, — начинает он, не зная, что сказать. — Я... спасибо. Это... неожиданно.

Они с Джеком смотрят друг на друга и смеются одновременно, живой заразительный смех Джека и пугающий электронный звук. Джек берёт Янто за руку и ведёт к столу.

Тени в углах комнаты танцуют, когда снаружи проезжают случайные машины. Улыбающийся Джек освещён пламенем свечи; он поднимает бокал:

— Долго и счастливо, — говорит он. — У нас всё получится.

Янто никогда раньше не видел это новое, осторожно-радостное выражение на его лице.

— Долго и счастливо, — отзывается Янто, и их бокалы нежно звенят друг о друга.

Джек пригубляет из своего, и Янто легко прикасается к его губам своим, чтобы Джек пил и за него.

Он протягивает Джеку дольку мандарина и сразу чувствует лёгкий, яркий запах сока, когда Джек надкусывает её. Сейчас кормить Джека оказывается неожиданно весело; он ловит ртом дольку яблока, которой Янто обводит его губы, и совершенно нарочно задевает пальцы языком, размазывая по ним сок.

Свободной рукой Джек накрывает его металлическую ладонь и гладит под большим пальцем. Раньше Джек любил вылизывать его кожу там, чувствуя пульс, и слегка царапать зубами, оставляя едва заметные красные следы.

— Выезжаем примерно через два часа, — говорит Джек и включает ноутбук. — А теперь иди сюда.

Янто устраивается рядом с ним:

— «Живи и дай умереть»?

Джек улыбается широко, как раньше:

— Я помню, ты его любишь.

Мысль о том, что спустя пять лет Джек помнит любимый фильм Янто, удивляет его, как красивая бабочка, севшая на руку.

На середине Джек, расслабившись, опирается на его плечо, и после этого всё, на чём он может сосредоточиться, — тепло, проникающее, кажется, глубоко внутрь, от выключенного подавителя эмоций и до самого почти-сердца.

***

Когда приходит пора выезжать, Янто узнаёт, что Джек плюнул на понятие частной собственности и угнал машину, заодно стерев её средствами Торчвуда из полицейских баз.

— Только ты мог угнать джип, — говорит Янто, захлопывая за собой заднюю дверь и удобнее устраиваясь под шинелью Джека, наброшенной на него, чтобы скрыть блеск корпуса, пока они быстро пробирались к машине.

— Поддался воспоминаниям, — беспечно пожимает плечами Джек. — И вообще, тебе же лучше.

Он заводит машину и направляется к выезду из города, и только сейчас хрупкость плана вдруг встаёт перед Янто в полный рост: всё, на что они могут надеяться, — что никто не остановит их и не заметит его. У них нет реткона, и, хотя Джек ничего об этом не говорил, Янто знает, как придётся решать проблему, и не уверен, сможет ли.

Ему в любом случае не остаётся ничего, кроме как жить, — если, конечно, они не попадутся.

Когда они безо всяких проблем выезжают из города на одну из малолюдных непопулярных дорог, Джек, кажется, тоже выдыхает.

Янто оборачивается и смотрит на огни города, пока они не исчезают совсем. Остаётся только белый свет фар впереди, за которым не видно почти ничего, и какое-то время Янто удивляется, как Джек вообще что-то видит, а потом закрывает глаза и под монотонное урчание двигателя медленно уплывает куда-то вглубь себя.

***

— Ап, — говорит Лиза, утаскивая с тарелки Янто помидорку черри. — Следить надо было лучше, — пожимает она плечами в ответ на его взгляд, и Янто не сдерживает смех.

Это их первый общий выходной с самой Победы; на восстановление Торчвуда, пережившего далеков и киберлюдей одновременно, брошены все отделы. Янто рассматривает сероватые капли на оконном стекле; он уже не помнит, когда ему последний раз было так спокойно, как сейчас — вместе с Лизой в тепле её любимого кафе, когда за окном шумит ливень, и на несколько часов нет ни Торчвуда, ни Ивонн, ничего за дверью.

Лиза потягивает кофе через трубочку; её взгляд падает на браслет на руке — простая металлическая полоса, обхватывающая запястье, — и она резко отдёргивает руку.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Янто.

Лиза морщит лоб, будто пытаясь вспомнить, но потом качает головой:

— Показалось.

Она снимает браслет и прячет его в сумку.

— Иногда я почти уверена, что нам не могло так повезти, — говорит она. — Что вот-вот я проснусь и пойму это.

На мгновение Янто забывает, как дышать.

Он сжимает ладонь Лизы в своей — обе тёплые, плотные, живые.

— Я здесь, — успокаивающе отвечает он. — Я здесь, и ты тоже, и вчера, пока я спал, ты накрасила мне ногти на ногах салатовым. Ни один сон не может быть настолько коварен.

Лиза фыркает, повеселевшая и ничуть не смущённая.

Закончив с кофе, они поднимаются из-за стола вместе. Лиза смотрит мимо Янто куда-то за окно, где не видно уже почти ничего, а потом поворачивается к нему.

— Настоящее-пренастоящее, — говорит она. — Ну и вымокнем же мы сейчас!

Когда вода обрушивается на них, на долю секунды Янто вспоминает.

И наступает темнота.

***

Джек вдруг тормозит машину и выключает свет.

— Приехали? — спрашивает Янто, тут же возвращаясь в реальность.

Ему снилось что-то про Лизу. Что-то хорошее.

— Нет. Просто... — Не договорив, Джек выбирается из машины.

Янто пожимает плечами и выходит за ним.

На дороге нет никого, кроме них; тёмная машина почти сливается с чернотой вокруг, и в темноте Янто различает Джека: тепло его тела движется впереди, смешиваясь с прохладным воздухом. На обочине Джек останавливается и манит рукой:

— Иди сюда. — Он забирает у Янто шинель, стелет на землю, садится и хлопает по свободной части, и Янто, безуспешно попытавшись закатить глаза, садится рядом.

— Так давно здесь не был, — говорит Джек. — Почти забыл.

Он запрокидывает голову, глядя в удивительно чистое для ноября небо, на котором гораздо больше звёзд, чем Янто помнит. Интересно, есть ли среди тех, что он видит, ещё не открытые? Впрочем, вряд ли даже у киберлюдей настолько хорошее зрение.

Краем глаза Янто смотрит на Джека, на то, как шевелятся крылья его носа, когда он дышит, как едва заметный ночной свет очерчивает его поднятое вверх лицо. Не думая, Янто касается его щеки — и тут же отдёргивает руку, когда Джек резко поворачивается.

В глазах Джека мелькает страх.

— Подожди, — говорит Джек.

Он берёт ладонь Янто и осторожно прижимает кончики его пальцев к своей щеке.

— Просто не ожидал. Дай мне почувствовать тебя снова.

Уголки губ Джека неуверенно дёргаются. Он закрывает глаза и едва заметно выдыхает.

Янто очерчивает его лицо — ровную линию челюсти, ямочку на подбородке, подрагивающие веки; запах и вкус сейчас путаются, но Янто в любом случае чувствует феромоны Джека, лёгкие, солоноватые, неразбавленно человеческие, и чуть сильнее нажимает за ухом, где они сильнее.

Джек как будто почти не дышит, только откидывает голову, когда Янто едва касается его шеи ладонями по обе стороны, и сглатывает, напрягаясь; страха в его запахе прибавляется, и он вот-вот отдёрнется. Янто убирает руки и повторяет движение одним пальцем.

— Это я, — шепчет он, пытаясь сделать голос мягче. — И я никогда не причиню тебе боль.

Джек открывает глаза и смотрит на него — Янто узнаёт этот взгляд, прямой и тёплый, тот, который доставался только членам команды Торчвуда, только тем, кому Джек верил. Он сжимает плечи Янто, улыбается почти своей обычной улыбкой капитана Харкнесса, и Янто мысленно прощается с моментом.

— О, я совсем не против капельки боли, — хмыкает Джек. — Помнишь, ты вытащил мой же ремень...

Прощай, романтика.

— Джек.

Шутливо вскинув руки, Джек проводит по рту, «застёгивая» его, и Янто удовлетворённо кивает. Он запускает пальцы в мягкие волосы Джека, и сенсоры посылают сотни беспорядочных коротких сигналов.

Джек, непривычно послушный, позволяет вспоминать себя; есть вещи, которые Янто, возможно, не почувствует уже никогда: то, как Джек прикусывал его нижнюю губу в поцелуе, как дышал в его рот, как иногда, обнимая, взъерошивал волосы носом.

Если только безумная затея с андроидами и трансплантацией мозга не увенчается успехом.

Янто пытается вспомнить, что было между смертью в Темз-хаусе и пробуждением в нескольких футах под землёй, медленным и тяжёлым, пока мир не обрушился на него сразу весь, цветами и запахами травы, мокрой земли и воздуха, — но там нет ничего, будто он просто спал без снов. Янто на момент прикрывает глаза и чувствует шум воды, как в детстве от приложенной к уху ракушки.

Не важно, в каком он будет теле, киберчеловека, почти человека, даже если в настоящем человеческом — он вспоминает девочку из доставки пиццы с толстым рваным шрамом поперёк лба — он всё равно будет заперт в нём. Его тела уже не существует.

По коже под его руками проходит лёгкая дрожь, и Янто вспоминает, что Джеку должно быть холодно в тонкой рубашке. Он тянется было обнять его, но останавливает себя. Джек всё равно замечает обрывочное движение и сам обхватывает Янто поперёк груди.

Держи меня, думает Янто; может быть, пока ты удерживаешь меня во мне, я буду цел, и всё будет хорошо.

— Только мы с тобой, — тихо говорит Джек. — Только мы и больше никто другой.

Лёжа головой на его плече, — неудобно, корпус не настолько гибкий, но он переживёт, — Янто чувствует спокойный, размеренный пульс Джека, и в этот момент в мире нет ничего, кроме пустой дороги на мили вперёд и назад, темнеющего поблизости силуэта машины, колючей шинели под ними, полного звёзд высокого неба, сверчков в тишине — и их двоих. Джек гладит его по голове, обводит торчащие углы передатчиков, накрывает тёплой ладонью затылок, и они просто молча слушают мягкий ночной шум, и первый раз за всё это время Янто позволяет себе надеяться, что это безумие действительно может сработать, — потому что Джек Харкнесс обнимает его, когда от него осталось только сознание в корпусе киберчеловека, и успокаивает его точно так же, как раньше.

— Нужно ехать, — наконец говорит Янто.

Отстранившись, Джек целует его в лоб и, аккуратно, в динамик, так же, как целовал бы настоящего, живого человека.

— Пойдём, — говорит он.

Встряхнув шинель, Джек перекидывает её через руку, и Янто смотрит, как он движется в темноте, легко и уверенно. В памяти всплывает картина — Джек под ним на сбитой постели цепляется за простыню, выгибается, разводя ноги и запрокидывая голову, сплошные напряжённые мышцы под блестящей от пота кожей.

— Янто, я знаю, когда ты смотришь на мою задницу, — весело хмыкает Джек, и Янто очень рад, что не может покраснеть. — Можешь потрогать, я не против!

Покачав головой, Янто догоняет его:

— Давай поведу я?

Джек открывает было рот — видимо, чтобы сказать, что ему нужно мало сна, хотя всякий раз, засыпая вместе с ним, Янто просыпался раньше, — но, передумав, кивает.

Внутри машины тепло, и это вдруг приятнее, чем холод, хотя Янто знает, что на самом деле его корпусу всё равно; интересно, что ещё из того, что он чувствует, — скорее привычка и галлюцинация мозга, чем реальность? Впрочем, думает Янто, это не обязательно взаимоисключающие понятия.

За окном — одинаковые чёрно-серые полосы с редкими огнями. Интересно, как Джек собирался здесь что-то увидеть, если даже Янто приходится вглядываться в дорогу, чтобы не пропустить поворот? Он бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида; Джек дремлет, откинув голову на спинку сиденья, и слегка приоткрывает глаза, почувствовав взгляд Янто.

— Спи, — говорит Янто, но Джек уже снова кажется безразличным к происходящему, и он концентрируется на дороге.

Холодная, рациональная часть на краю сознания знает, что если подключиться к коллективному разуму киберлюдей, проблем с дорогой не будет вообще: и она, и все изученные киберлюдьми за множество лет земные дороги окажутся в памяти Янто, и пропустить поворот станет невозможно. Это странно — как будто в сознании Янто есть дверь к чему-то намного большему, и её осталось всего лишь толкнуть; может быть, киберлюди знают, как обратить конверсию. Может быть, в конце концов, киберлюди знают о Джеке больше, чем он. Янто снова бросает взгляд в зеркало: Джек слегка улыбается чему-то во сне, его лицо напряжено и беспокойно, но улыбка медленно смягчает его.

Янто не может так рисковать.

Очень далеко впереди огней становится больше. Конец поездки близок, и Янто крепче сжимает руль.

***

Они приезжают в город на рассвете.

Влажность усиливает цветочный запах в воздухе, и здесь, на улицах, где из-за каменных заборов свисают цветы, легко забыть, что уже конец ноября. Запах напоминает Янто о маме и её лилейных духах; она всегда брызгалась ими в прихожей, перед тем, как выйти. Остатки запаха оставались до вечера, пока не возвращался отец, и лилии не смешивались с тяжёлым ароматом дешёвого алкоголя.

От лилий мамы у отца болела голова.

Джек оставляет Янто в машине у небольшого отеля в одном из тихих, ещё не проснувшихся районов — коричневые с синим дома, живые изгороди, следы недавно прошедшего дождя на асфальте — и снимает номер на себя. Девушка за стойкой администратора клюёт носом, изредка пытаясь читать Стивена Кинга в потрёпанной бумажной обложке, и Янто как ни в чём ни бывало проскальзывает мимо неё в накинутой шинели Джека, на всякий случай с самым уверенным видом.

— Почти у цели, — говорит Джек, когда они оказываются в относительной безопасности номера.

Янто внутренне морщится, замечая отстающие в одном углу обои, но в остальном комната простая и обычная: двуспальная кровать с чистым бельём, одинокие стол и стул, пустой светлый шкаф, вытертые в центре до серого доски паркета и крохотный санузел, вход в который находится в едва ли большем подобии прихожей. У них с Джеком едва ли выйдет разминуться там, и раньше Джек непременно зажал бы его у стены.

— Янто? Всё в порядке?

Джек высовывает голову из ванной, отрываясь от исследования, и Янто рефлекторно шагает к нему, в прихожую, кивая в ответ на обеспокоенный взгляд Джека.

— У нас всё получится. — Джек шагает вперёд и прижимает его к себе. — Я верю тебе, и всё будет хорошо.

Губы Джека вдруг оказываются слишком близко к его лицу.

Янто смотрит на него из-за объективов, и на долю секунды ему кажется, что сейчас Джек каким-то чудом разрежет металлическую оболочку и достанет его оттуда, — а потом Джек прижимается губами к прорези перед динамиком.

Сенсоры отправляют ощущение от губ Джека прямо в мозг, и из Янто вырывается короткий, похожий на радиопомехи звук. Янто притягивает Джека ближе, отчаянно жалея, что не может поцеловать в ответ, но судя по тому, как Джек сжимает его плечи, ему хорошо и так.

— Кровать, — оторвавшись от него, командует Джек. — Немедленно.

Ввалившись в комнату, Джек сжимает Янто ещё крепче. Он целует металл под шеей, там, где когда-то была ямка ключиц, и Янто ахает, когда знакомые ощущения, усиленные во множество раз, накрывают его.

Джек улыбается, счастливо и открыто; кто бы сомневался, что он не остановится даже перед самым безумным вариантом.

Янто расстёгивает его рубашку, сражаясь со слишком мелкими для металлических пальцев пуговицами, сталкивает с плеч подтяжки, проводит по груди Джека, задевая соски, и Джек стонет, запрокинув голову.

— Так скучал по тебе, — бормочет он.

Янто вдыхает запах Джека, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Даже сейчас они просто совпадают вместе; Джек беспорядочно спихивает одной ногой ботинок с другой, Янто сдёргивает с него брюки и стонет, подаваясь под руки на спине.

Джек разгорячённый, возбуждённый и раздетый, роняет Янто на кровать и накрывает его собой.

— Что ты чувствуешь? — спрашивает он; в его глазах — осторожность и мягкость.

— Тебя, — отвечает Янто, не зная, как сказать иначе.

Сердце Джека бьётся напротив него, руки, касающиеся лица Янто, подрагивают, он пахнет человеком, потом и предсеменем, травой и газом фабрик Ньюпорта.

— Столько сенсоров. — Янто не знает, как закончить фразу, но по лицу Джека уже расплывается ухмылка.

Он лижет горло Янто, и Янто запрокидывает голову, подставляясь Джеку.

Может быть, именно поэтому киберлюди так стремятся удалить эмоции, обрывочно думает Янто: с Джеком так легко быть живым. Легко быть человеком. Он ведёт прохладной металлической рукой по спине Джека, растирая выступивший пот, и Джек ахает, толкаясь в него, без слов прося ещё.

Янто держит Джека обеими руками, переворачивает на спину, как будто он ничего не весит, и садится между его ног, чтобы не придавить. Джек расширенными зрачками следит за руками Янто на своём животе, и под густым запахом его возбуждения Янто различает кисловатый страх.

— Это я, — говорит он негромко. — Не такой симпатичный, впрочем.

— Я вижу тебя, — отвечает Джек, глядя прямо на Янто за неподвижным металлическим лицом. — И ты невероятный, Янто Джонс.

Он поворачивается и легко хлопает по постели рядом. Янто ложится, не отрывая от него взгляда; отчаянное желание касаться друг друга стихло, сменившись чем-то тихим и неторопливым. Так они иногда лежали раньше, незадолго до 456, до того, как Торчвуд Три прекратил существовать; Джек гладил короткие мягкие волосы у основания шеи Янто, и он засыпал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Джека.

Медленно и осторожно Янто склоняет голову к груди Джека — и тот опускает руку на привычное место.

Янто жалеет, что не может поцеловать его.

Он просовывает ногу между ног Джека и слегка толкается навстречу неопавшему члену.

— Мм, — одобрительно отзывается Джек, придвигаясь ближе.

Янто чувствует его губы на виске и руки, бесцельно гладящие шею. Джек неторопливо движется вперёд и назад, размазывая предсемя по металлу, и беззвучно выдыхает, целуя Янто.

Теперь, когда Янто не нужно кончать, он полностью погружается в тепло прикосновений Джека; оно качает его, оборачивает всего, и каждое новое движение — новый всплеск тепла внутри. Джек замирает и вздрагивает напротив Янто, дыша открытым ртом.

Перед тем, как заснуть, он умудряется обвить Янто руками и ногами, как раньше. Во всяком случае, думает Янто, за компанию переходя в спящий режим, теперь хотя бы нет риска напустить на Джека слюней во сне; слабое утешение, но какое есть.

***

В воде светло.

Куда ни взгляни, она — одинаковая жемчужно-серая, и Янто наконец видит, насколько она красива: вверх поднимаются поблёскивающие на свету пузырьки, и вода колышется, словно живая, движется вокруг Янто. Он смотрит на ноги; они похожи на странные белые водоросли, бесполезные здесь, посреди ничего.

— Янто! Янто!

Янто резко дёргается и слышит плеск; открыв глаза, он видит склонившегося над ним Джека, на майке которого расплывается мокрое пятно.

— Ты заснул в ванне, — со смехом в голосе говорит Джек.

— А. Извини.

Вода давно остыла. Опираясь на Джека, Янто на размокших ногах выбирается из ванной. Джек легко выхватывает полотенце из его сморщенных пальцев и растирает его быстро и тщательно, впрочем, не отказывая себе в удовольствии пару раз прижаться к его спине.

Один, два, три, мысленно считает Янто, идя к спальне.

На «десять» его шеи ожидаемо касаются губы Джека.

— Пара шагов до спальни, — бормочет Янто, подаваясь назад.

— Мм-хм, — соглашается Джек, в последний момент заслоняя его от столкновения с дверью. — Ты такой мягкий. Невозможно сопротивляться.

Янто распутывает полотенце одной рукой и неловко держит его, не в силах уронить на пол; пальцы другой руки вплетены в волосы Джека, пока тот вылизывает его рот, и, пользуясь этим, Джек потирает его яйца ладонью, пробирается дальше, и все мысли о кровати вылетают у Янто из головы.

— Кровать. Точно, — хрипло выдыхает Джек, отстраняясь.

Ты издеваешься, хочет ответить Янто, но послушно идёт за Джеком.

Он плюхается животом на кровать, как Джек толкает его — слишком лень устраиваться удобнее — но расслабленно лежать получается недолго: Джек тянет его за бёдра вверх, сжимает задницу и разводит пальцами. Янто давно отвык стесняться в постели с Джеком, но каждый раз, когда тот так неприкрыто наслаждается видом, Янто чувствует, как краснеет шея.

Джек наклоняется и дует — а потом проталкивает в Янто язык, и Янто специально сжимается вокруг него, чтобы почувствовать одобрительное мычание Джека. Он мокро целует его, лижет, шевелит языком и слегка кусает; Джек любит звучать, и Янто подозревает, что сейчас он шумит специально, чтобы слушать себя и чтобы Янто чувствовал вибрацию.

— Джек, — стонет Янто; Джек чуть задевает его зубами, и он вскрикивает, пытаясь насадиться на язык. Он даже не пробует коснуться себя, зная, что Джек позаботится о нём куда лучше.

Джек обхватывает губами его яйца, и Янто чувствует скользкий палец, проникающий внутрь, и почти сразу — два. Он ловит себя на внезапной мысли, что скучал по этому ощущению, и удивляется: только вчера Джек связал его руки за спиной, посадил на себя и толкался вверх, резко и глубоко, пока Янто не кончил от одного касания к члену.

Джек шевелится за его спиной, вынимает пальцы, и наконец Янто чувствует его член внутри.

— Иди сюда, — говорит Джек, обдавая горячим воздухом его ухо, и тянет Янто назад, пока они не садятся — Джек, подвернув ноги под себя, и Янто, раскинув ноги, на его члене; Джек обхватывает его обеими руками, накрывает его со спины, и Янто чувствует себя странно защищённым.

Они мягко качаются, и Янто держится за колени Джека, чувствуя большим пальцем небольшой сегодняшний шрам, ещё не успевший зажить и исчезнуть. День был длинный и тяжёлый — ничего опасного, просто один из тех, когда бесконечные сигналы активности Разлома почти не дают им отдохнуть, и им пришлось выйти всем одновременно, даже Тош, вместо того, чтобы координировать.

Янто откидывает голову на плечо Джека, встречаясь с Джеком взглядом, и неловко ловит губами его губы. Джек играет пальцами с волосами у члена Янто, перекатывает яйца, легко щекочет внутреннюю сторону бёдер, и Янто рефлекторно дёргается, в ответ кусая его за губу.

Янто чувствует, как дыхание Джека меняется, как напрягаются его ноги и как закрываются глаза; его веки дрожат, и это завораживает — смотреть, как постепенно он перестаёт контролировать себя. Джек обхватывает член Янто и ласкает так же неспешно, тесно сжимая, растягивая ощущения.

Это не может продлиться долго — больше всего Янто любит, когда Джек именно такой, без шуток и широких улыбок, мягкий и почти тихий; тогда Янто думает обо всех словах, которые Джек не говорит, потому что они очевидны, а Янто не говорит, потому что боится, что очевидны они только для него.

Янто кончает с коротким, почти удивлённым выдохом, сжимаясь вокруг Джека, Джек тягуче стонет: «Янто-о-о», и Янто бессильно повисает на его руках.

Джек коротко, едва ощутимо целует его волосы.

— Спи, — говорит он и встаёт, исчезая в ванной.

Не открывая глаз, Янто слышит его шаги; на живот опускается влажное полотенце, и, повинуясь лёгкому подталкиванию, Янто переворачивается.

Джек снова идёт в ванную, грохочет корзиной для влажного белья, ругается — видимо, опять зацепил её мизинцем, — и скоро кровать рядом с Янто прогибается снова. Джек оборачивает его сзади. Янто чувствует его мягкий член, но спать хочется больше, чем повторения.

— Так ведь лучше, — едва слышно бормочет Джек. — Когда ты человек.

Янто замирает в его руках.

Через пару минут, когда Джек спит, а он всё ещё смотрит в стену напротив, он осторожно выпутывается из его объятий и идёт в ванную. Ему нужно что-то вспомнить, что-то очень важное; он изо всех сил напрягает память в поиске хотя бы следов реткона, в общем-то, зная, что это бесполезно.

Он откручивает кран, брызжет в лицо сероватой водой — и вспоминает.

***

Он просыпается поздним вечером, чувствуя на себе взгляд Джека. За окном уже темно, и свет единственного фонаря с улицы падает на них сквозь тонкие занавески, превращая лицо Джека в странную живую смесь тёмных и светлых пятен. Янто мысленно улыбается. Ему снилось что-то хорошее, где не было ни боли, ни смерти, ни конверсии, но точно был Джек.

— Я вижу сны, — говорит он.

Джек приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и с интересом смотрит на него.

— Я не помню их, но они хорошие. И прежде, чем ты спросишь — нет, не электроовцы.

Джек смеётся, склонив голову и широко улыбаясь, и его плечи трясутся.

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь. Я хотел спросить, не снится ли тебе кое-что другое.

Ладонь Джека опускается на его плечо и просто лежит там, тёплая и приятно тяжёлая. Отсмеявшись, Джек смотрит на него нечитаемо, с нежностью и ещё чем-то, полустёртым из памяти, и Янто хочется стереть это и из глаз Джека тоже.

— Через пару часов отправляемся? — спрашивает он просто чтобы отвлечь Джека, и тот кивает.

Сегодняшняя вылазка — пробная. Джек уверен, что если фабрика просто была законсервирована и забыта все эти годы, то оборудование можно будет настроить обратно, и тогда, возможно, у них получится перенести мозг Янто в созданного андроида. Скорей всего, они не смогут сделать это сами.

Но Янто уже знает, как сделать это и не умереть, и всё, что нужно, — просто взять это знание.

Лиза трансплантировала свой мозг, не имея под рукой ничего, кроме кое-как собранного и переделанного аппарата для конверсии. Янто помнит, как собирал его, как спокойный голос Лизы удерживал его, помогая не сдаваться панике. Она была мертва уже тогда. Теперь эти воспоминания словно завёрнуты в прозрачную плёнку: картинка цела, но ощущения стёрты и смазаны, и Янто вдруг приходит в голову, что, может быть, много лет спустя Джек будет вспоминать о нём именно так. Может быть, рано или поздно в нечто подобное превращаются все воспоминания Джека, пока не исчезают совсем, как Янто уже едва ли помнит что-то из самого раннего детства.

Янто надеется, что в самом крайнем случае сумеет выжить после того, как подключится к коллективному разуму киберлюдей.

Гораздо раньше — за пару дней до смерти, о которой Янто теперь думает вполне спокойно, — он представлял, что было бы, если бы у них с Джеком было больше времени. В этих мыслях ни разу не было относительного бессмертия, и теперь, когда у них с Джеком даже слишком много времени, оно тяжело висит между ними, но, как ни странно, соединяет. Иногда, когда Джек думает, что Янто не видит, недооценивая чувствительность сенсоров, он смотрит на Янто так, будто не может поверить.

***

Когда они выходят из отеля — Янто уже привык к шинели Джека, которую приходится просто набрасывать и придерживать, потому что он не хочет проверять очевидно слишком узкие рукава на прочность, — вдалеке на тускло освещённой улице появляется молодая, слегка пьяная парочка. Они проходят под фонарём, и девушка, смеясь, натягивает парню капюшон куртки до носа.

Янто быстро отступает в тень там, где отель присоединяется к маленькому магазинчику; отпечатанное на обычном лазерном принтере объявление гласит о бесплатных пирожных к каждому шестому кофе, и Янто вдруг вспоминает, как на самом деле скучает по хорошему кофе. Чёрт, сейчас он согласился бы даже на растворимый из пакетиков «три-в-одном», если бы это значило действительно почувствовать пусть даже гадкий вкус, а не определить состав и уловить воспоминание о запахе.

Парочка приближается, и Янто вжимается в стену, от души надеясь, что металл не блестит в свете фонарей.

— Странники в ночи-и-и, — вдруг негромко затягивает парень, и у него вполне неплохой голос, глубокий и не фальшивый.

Девушка фыркает:

— Нам завтра на работу, странник. Пойдём уже, спать хочется.

Они даже не замечают Янто и обходят Джека, который делает вид, что просто дышит воздухом на ступеньках крыльца.

Пройдя мимо, они скрываются за дверями отеля, и Джек ждёт с полминуты.

— Янто? — манит он рукой. — Быстрее.

Они доходят до машины и снова прячутся в ней. Сквозь гул двигателя Янто различает знакомую мелодию: Джек мурлычет под нос «Странников в ночи», — и мысленно улыбается. Раньше Джек часто включал что-то в машине, если они возвращались с охоты на уивилов целыми и в порядке; сбросив адреналин, он становился спокойнее и удовлетворённее, и обратно они ехали под Гленна Миллера, или Рэя Чарльза, или просто случайную пойманную радиостанцию, которая понравилась Джеку.

До фабрики ехать недалеко.

Если верить Джеку, внешне андроиды не отличаются от людей — и изгиб уголков губ Джека, когда он говорил это, позволял предположить, что Джек исследовал более чем тщательно, — и их сенсоры максимально близки к человеческим чувствам. Теперь Янто иногда кажется, что, по сравнению с киберлюдьми, обычные люди чувствуют мир смазанно и приглушённо, упуская львиную долю цветов, запахов и прикосновений. Впрочем, он легко готов пожертвовать этим ради того, чтобы быть хотя бы похожим на человека, перестать бояться дневного света, случайных прохожих, камер уличного наблюдения и того, что его поймает ЮНИТ. Чтобы просто остаться с Джеком — Янто предпочитает не думать, как долго.

— Мы могли бы отправиться на другую планету, — вдруг разбивает молчание Джек, будто читая его мысли. — В другую галактику, туда, где необязательно быть человеком. У меня теперь работает телепорт. Можем просто исчезнуть отсюда, и никто не узнает.

— На планету, где киберлюди — не угроза, — даже монотонный электронный голос передаёт неверие Янто.

— Может быть, такая есть, — не сдаётся Джек.

— Ну да. Родная планета киберлюдей. Кстати, а что случилось с телепортом?

Джек улыбается своей ухмылкой «шалость удалась», и Янто подозревает, что, возможно, теперь кто-то до сих пор в ярости на него:

— Отдал в сервис.

Он тормозит в удобном тупике, и чуть впереди Янто сразу узнаёт фабрику с фото, ничуть не изменившуюся за годы неиспользования.

Снаружи она выглядит полностью рабочей. Замок на одном из боковых входов пищит, когда Джек, проигнорировав все предупреждающие таблички, направляет на него свой манипулятор, и дверь бесшумно открывается.

После минуты молчаливой борьбы взглядов Джек пробирается внутрь первый, с пистолетом наизготовку, и Янто идёт следом, как никогда ясно чувствуя встроенное в руке оружие.

Это старое здание, которое куда больше подошло бы вокзалу или собору. Запрокинув голову, Янто смотрит на сводчатые потолки, уходящие высоко в темноту, где даже он видит с трудом, большие окна с простыми решётками, вытянутые клетчатые тени на полу — и кажется себе невыносимо маленьким. Когда-то это был холл фабрики — пустое прямоугольное помещение с двумя широкими лестницами у стен и лифтом на другом конце комнаты; оно чем-то напоминает Янто холл Торчвуда Один, и он не может не думать, что люди этажами выше не имели бы ни единого шанса спастись во время вторжения киберлюдей.

Взмахом руки Джек зовёт его за собой, направляясь к лестнице, и они поднимаются наверх. Их шаги звучат слишком гулко и громко в тишине фабрики, даже когда Янто движется так бесшумно, как только может.

У верха лестницы они замирают.

Второй этаж весь заполнен блестящими металлическими капсулами, к которым подведены сверху трубы и странные изогнутые инструменты; Янто различает пару скрещенных, похожих на ножницы лезвий, и думает об аппаратах для конверсии: что-то внутри безошибочно подсказывает ему, что эти два механизма куда более близки, чем казалось. Джек, похоже, думает о том же самом: он оборачивается к Янто и молча берёт его за руку.

Склонившись над одной из капсул, они открывают её снова с помощью манипулятора Джека, и за мгновение до того, как Джек поднимает крышку, Янто почти ждёт, что сейчас изнутри выберется недоработанный, брошенный здесь андроид, — но капсула пуста. Внутри только белая форма с человеческим силуэтом и снова какие-то металлические инструменты на крышке.

Они снова поднимаются выше, и на следующем этаже сразу видят начала труб: над каждой капсулой с этажа ниже здесь — своя рабочая станция, и трубы уходят в огромные непрозрачные ёмкости, дисплеи при которых погасли и покрыты пылью.

— Комната управления внизу, — едва слышно говорит Джек. — Нужно проверить и её.

По неприметной пожарной лестнице в самом углу они спускаются обратно, мимо зала с капсулами и мимо холла, в подвал. Ещё на ступенях Янто чувствует, что подвал пахнет иначе: не только пылью и машинами, но и людьми, как будто там совсем недавно кто-то был, и что-то ещё не даёт ему покоя…

Источники тепла!

Он резко хватает Джека за плечо и толкает назад, едва не сталкивая с лестницы.

— Что… — начинает Джек, и тут включается свет.

Янто смотрит прямо в лицо Марты Джонс с плазменным ружьём.

— Не стрелять! — кричит Марта, и другие источники тепла за открытой дверью — ровно десять — шевелятся.

Марта спокойна. Янто — киберчеловек для неё — может выстрелить намного быстрее, чем она, но оставшиеся десять солдат ЮНИТ наверняка тоже вооружены плазменными ружьями, и как минимум один выстрел достигнет цели; они оба это понимают.

— Вам обоим придётся отправиться с нами, — говорит она. — Есть вещи, которые вы должны знать.

Именно сейчас жизнь вдруг кажется Янто настоящей, как будто всё, что было раньше, — когда он исчез из-под носа у ЮНИТ, когда нашёл Джека, когда Джек поверил ему и придумал весь этот безумный план, — было временным, только отсрочкой перед этим. Это приносит странное облегчение.

Джек за его спиной пахнет злостью и чем-то ещё, как раненое, загнанное в угол животное, но запаха крови Янто не чувствует, а обернуться не рискует.

— Ты же понимаешь, Марта, что если бы Янто действительно был киберчеловеком, я бы об этом уже знал? — едко спрашивает он. — После первой же смерти. Это всё ещё он.

— Поэтому он ещё жив. Идёмте, — Марта кивает, и Янто медленно опускает руку.

Они идут обратно, за их спинами слышен топот тяжёлых ботинок, и Янто с удивлением различает два знакомых запаха: те, что он запомнил в самый первый день; младшего, кажется, звали Адамс. Он старается не думать, что на них с Джеком нацелено одиннадцать плазменных ружей.

ЮНИТ выводит их с фабрики, и за углом в тени стоит чёрный фургон, запах которого смешивается с запахом металлических труб и старых шин у стены рядом. Теперь Янто чувствует его до последнего слоя, и раньше запах бы показался ему неприятным, но на самом деле это всего лишь привычный запах гаражей в закоулках Кардиффа и ночных улиц; его искусственное не-совсем-сердце сокращается внутри корпуса, и больше всего сейчас Янто не хватает дыхания.

Один из солдат садится за руль, другой открывает фургон, кивком головы указывает внутрь, и Янто, чувствуя нацеленные на него ружья, забирается первым. Остальные солдаты идут следом, не опуская ружей и держась от него настолько далеко, насколько это вообще возможно в узком фургоне. Пустое место вокруг него занимают Джек и Марта.

Янто знает, куда они едут: он прекрасно помнит когда-то построенную Тош карту штаб-квартир ЮНИТ. не то чтобы она была очень нужна Торчвуду, но Тош тогда, пожав плечами, сказала: «Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится. К тому же у них настолько плохо с защитами, что я всё равно уже забралась в их базы в свободное время».

То, куда они направляются, — лаборатория, а не тюрьма, но от этого ничуть не легче.

— Откуда вы знали? — прерывает молчание Джек.

Он звучит устало, но Янто знает его лучше: под внешней усталостью он напряжён и внимателен; от мысли, что Джек может попытаться устроить что-то внезапное и получить удар плазменного ружья в спину, Янто страшно и как будто может вывернуть.

Марта смотрит на него с выражением «серьёзно?» и закатывает глаза:

— Тебя сложно не заметить. Когда ты появился, мы узнали почти сразу, а сейчас если ты на Земле — это значит проблемы. Не как Доктор, конечно, но лучше было проследить.

— Почему вы не… пришли сразу? — подаёт голос Янто, и чувствует мелочное удовлетворение от того, как некоторые солдаты вздрагивают.

— Вы и так были под наблюдением. — Марта отводит взгляд, но потом снова смотрит прямо на Янто. — А нам нужно было время, чтобы изучить «тёмную воду».

Значит, она называет её так же, как про себя называет её Янто. Может быть, это и есть её название, а может, правильного названия не знает никто.

— И что вы нашли? — спрашивает Джек. — Её действие можно отменить?

Марте не нужно ничего говорить: ответ виден по её лицу, — но она всё равно качает головой.

— Значит, вы искали плохо! — взрывается Джек. — Конверсия не прошла, это всё ещё Янто, и вы не можете убить его заранее, на всякий случай, просто потому, что он застрял вот так!

Некоторые солдаты незаметно — для Янто очевидно — чуть переводят ружья на Джека.

— Джек, — успокаивающе говорит Марта. — Я верю, что это действительно Янто.

И он здесь, хочет добавить Янто, но сдерживается.

— И поэтому мы здесь, — Джек скрещивает руки на груди.

Фургон замедляется и останавливается.

— Идёмте, — Марта выбирается, и солдаты снова окружают их. — Я всё расскажу.

Двое скучающих солдат, караулящих вход, едва не спотыкаются и падают, увидев их шествие. Его ждало бы прекрасное будущее в рекламе, думает Янто. «Разнообразь парад — пригласи киберчеловека!» и другие способы привлечь внимание.

Они проходят до конца коридора к небольшому кабинету. Все они вряд ли поместятся здесь, и Марта машет солдатам рукой:

— Всё в порядке. Вмешиваться не понадобится.

Солдаты остаются охранять дверь.

На столе пыль, хотя три монитора и клавиатура идеально чисты, и пустая кружка с тёмным налётом от чая и светлыми полосами в нём, будто кто-то пытался поскрести её, а потом решил, что сойдёт и так. Воздух в кабинете слегка застоявшийся; вряд ли кто-то часто здесь появляется.

Марта оглядывается в поисках мест, где можно сесть, обнаруживает единственный стул за столом и бросает затею.

— Первое, что вы должны знать. — Она открывает форточку окна с металлической решёткой, и в кабинет, трепеща придавленными кружкой бумагами, врывается свежий воздух. — Конверсия необратима, и она хитрее, чем вы думаете.

— Но я всё ещё я, — говорит Янто. Что-то во всём этом царапает его, но он никак не может понять, что именно.

Марта качает головой.

— «Улучшенная» версия себя. Более счастливая. Без боли. Что ты помнишь о Торчвуде Один, Янто?

Янто закрывает глаза, и воспоминания вспыхивают перед ним: осколки, хрустящие под ногами, тяжесть Лизы в его руках, запах крови и озона там, откуда он выносил её, пустые разорённые комнаты и чёрные фургоны ЮНИТ. Ему было страшно, в этом он уверен.

Ему было больно. Лизе было больно, и он чувствовал и её боль тоже — но он не помнит ощущение.

Медленно, медленно Янто начинает понимать.

Он думает об отце и о том, как в детстве отец качал его на качелях, о попытке наглотаться таблеток ночью в пустой квартире, об Оуэне и Тош, о взрыве Торчвуда и о том, как хотел остаться с Джеком, уверенный, что даже Джек не переживёт такого.

Теперь он понимает, чего не хватает в этих воспоминаниях.

— Если ты не сдаёшься сразу, конверсия побеждает тебя по кусочкам, — говорит Марта. — Те, потерять которые ты и сам не против, исчезают рано и незаметно. Боль уходит первой. В конце концов остаётся только то, что удерживало тебя от конверсии — и тогда тёмная вода предлагает тебе именно это. В последний момент перед тем, как конверсия проходит полностью, ты проживаешь долгую счастливую жизнь, о которой мечтал, и уже не сопротивляешься.

В конце от Янто не останется ничего, кроме любви к Джеку. Возможно, в каком-то извращённо правдивом мире всё должно было закончиться именно так.

— Марта права, — говорит он.

Теперь он вспоминает, что значат все выражения глаз Джека, похожие на то, что сейчас; он просто понемногу забывал, как выглядит боль.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает Джек.

Только Янто слышит, что его голос звучит иначе.

Марта молчит.

— Адеола, моя кузина из Торчвуда Один, вернулась тоже, — наконец отвечает она. — Но сдалась быстрее. Мы... пытались что-то сделать…

Янто думает о девушке-энергетике; он видел её всего пару раз — в Торчвуде Один можно было проработать несколько лет и всё равно знать не всех людей — но, глядя на Марту, легко может вспомнить её. Он шагает вперёд и обнимает Марту, сначала осторожно, а потом опускает руки на её спину и просто стоит так, чувствуя тёплый древесный запах от её волос.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит она. — Здесь правда ничего не изменить.

Янто переглядывается с Джеком, и Джек оказывается возле них, обхватывая их обоих. Возможно, в глубине души и он, и Янто знали, что конверсия необратима. Янто представляет Гвен на месте Марты и снова слышит голос Джека тогда: «Я ничего не могу сделать. Простите. Нам конец».

— Теперь мне нужно просто взлететь повыше и взорваться?

Эта мысль уже не пугает Янто; воистину всё познаётся в сравнении, спокойно думает он: это в любом случае лучше, чем полная конверсия, задолго до которой он всё равно перестанет быть собой.

Марта поднимает голову, часто моргая, и вдруг едва заметно улыбается.

— Есть одна идея, — медленно начинает она. — Это ничего особо не изменит и может даже не сработать, но, учитывая Джека, я почти уверена, что сработает…

Она спохватывается и смотрит на Джека.

— Чёрт, вы, наверное, хотите есть? То есть, Янто не хочет, но Джек?

Янто не может вспомнить, ел ли Джек вообще в последнее время. Ел; наверняка должен был, пока Янто спал в отеле, но с Джека станется.

Урчание живота Джека исчерпывающе отвечает на вопрос. Марта фыркает и выходит из кабинета, подзывая их за собой.

***

После того, как Джек с Мартой делят разогретую пиццу — всё, что нашлось на небольшой кухне; Янто надеется, что хотя бы ЮНИТ не заказывает пиццу на своё имя, — они возвращаются в кабинет Марты. К этому времени Янто привыкает, что их повсюду сопровождает минимум два солдата с ружьями наизготовку.

— Итак, — Марта размеренно шагает взад-вперёд; она нервничает, но сейчас, командуя и генерируя идеи, явно чувствует себя спокойнее. — За мгновение до того, как конверсия проходит до конца, тёмная вода позволяет человеку прожить жизнь так, как он хочет. То есть не запрограммировать всё до мельчайших деталей, конечно, просто в общих чертах: хочешь долго и счастливо — получишь долго и счастливо, а что именно, зависит от сознания. То, что было в реальности, ты вряд ли вспомнишь.

Янто кивает:

— Я могу подчиниться конверсии под контролем ЮНИТ, и пока мне будет сниться хэппи-энд, вы уничтожите киберчеловека.

— Именно, — отвечает Марта. — Но Джек может прожить этот сон с тобой.

Джек резко поднимает голову:

— Как?

Марта выставляет ладонь, пресекая всё, что собирается выпалить Янто.

— Умереть в тёмной воде. Если вы с Янто подумаете об одном и том же, то, вероятно, у вас случится одна галлюцинация на двоих — у тёмной воды, как у киберлюдей, есть что-то вроде коллективного разума. Для кого-то другого это было бы смертельно и необратимо, но в твоём случае конверсия или не пройдёт, или же достаточно будет уничтожить киберчеловека, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя.

Янто знает это выражение на лице Джека: тот уже принял решение, и спорить с ним бесполезно.

— Что будет, когда я умру во сне? — говорит он. Каким бы ни было его понятие хэппи-энда, бессмертие в него не входит.

— Ты умрёшь по-настоящему. Джек вернётся обратно, потому что поддерживать твою галлюцинацию будет некому, а его самого технически нельзя конвертировать необратимо.

— Я согласен, — немедленно говорит Джек, и для Марты, судя по всему, это тоже ничуть не неожиданность.

Он вдруг смотрит на Янто, и Янто с удивлением замечает в его глазах неуверенность:

— Если, конечно, я есть в твоей идее о «долго и счастливо».

«Идиот», — устало и привычно думает Янто.

Он слегка касается ладони Джека, подбирая слова: Марта, конечно, когда-то была в восторге от чего бы там ни происходило между ними двоими, но некоторые вещи Янто всё-таки не готов делить больше ни с кем.

— Я не помню «Дом мёртвых», — медленно начинает он, — и не знаю, хотя догадываюсь, что ты с моим призраком, духом, неважно, сказали друг другу, но я помню, что сказал тебе в Темз-хаусе, и это правда.

— Янто, — говорит Джек; его глаза слегка блестят, и Янто чувствует едва ощутимый запах соли. — Я…

— Это не нужно проговаривать, — отвечает Янто.

Джек улыбается.

— Именно это ты и сказал.

Марта шмыгает носом, и сначала Янто хочет выпрямиться, отдёрнуть руку, но на самом деле ему наконец-то всё равно.

— Хорошо, — она переступает с ноги на ногу, явно не зная, что сказать. — Тогда мы начнём завтра утром.

***

Их комната — неожиданно белая и светлая, и, похоже, даже без камер, хотя, наверняка, всё равно с прослушками. Двое солдат остаются за дверью, и Янто не прислушивается к ним, обращая внимание только на здесь и сейчас.

Возможно, если бы наблюдение ЮНИТ не чувствовалось так явно, в каждом движении за стеной, каждой тени в комнате, каждом незнакомом человеческом запахе, Янто бы просто держался за Джека всё это время.

Он вспоминает, как Джек пришёл к нему после смерти того мужчины, попавшего ещё с двумя девушками в Разлом на самолёте. От его шинели резко и холодно пахло газом, и, не спрашивая, Янто сложил два и два по обрывочным сообщениям Джека, по тому, как отчаянно тот обнимал его, ничего больше не делая. Среди ночи Янто проснулся от того, что Джек целовал его лицо и смотрел так пристально, будто хотел запомнить его на много лет вперёд.

Теперь Янто хочет точно так же прижать Джека к себе, почувствовать гул его крови и стук его сердца, неуловимый и неопределяемый шум жизни внутри, то, что делает Джека бессмертным и неизменным. Поменяйся они местами, Янто точно знает, что не смог бы умереть вместе с Джеком, зная, что вернётся один, и тем более не смог бы сделать это во второй раз.

В каком-то смысле, впрочем, они всё же проживут жизнь вместе, и Янто надеется, что воспоминания о ней останутся у Джека, когда он умрёт снова. Это всё, что он может сделать для него.

Вряд ли Янто признается в этом Джеку, вряд ли успеет признаться, но глубоко внутри он знает, почему даже не пытался сопротивляться ЮНИТ: не столько потому, что боялся, что они навредят Джеку, — хотя и это тоже, — сколько потому, что не знает, что делал бы, увенчайся их план успехом. Он не стал бы бессмертным в полном смысле слова, но был бы близок к этому, во всяком случае, в корпусе киберчеловека точно; и всё же бессмертие, даже относительное — одна из немногих вещей, на которые он не готов даже ради Джека.

Янто очень жаль, что у него есть выбор. Янто очень жаль, что на самом деле выбора нет.

— Даже если у нас с тобой может быть только сон, я согласен, — говорит он.

Джек пожимает плечами:

— Это не самый плохой вариант. Может быть, это уже сон. Может быть, все мы — коллекция мозгов где-то даже не на Земле, которая счастливо бредит этой реальностью, болтаясь в поддерживающем растворе. Всё реально, пока мы в этом уверены.

— Звучит как что-то, что сказал бы Доктор.

Джек издаёт короткий, яркий смешок.

— Наверное, — отвечает он медленно, будто пробуя мысль.

— Расскажи мне о том, как ты с ним путешествовал. О чём-нибудь хорошем.

Джек садится на пол, опираясь спиной на кровать, и тянет Янто к себе; его взгляд становится далёким, но когда он смотрит на Янто, он видит именно его.

— Всё началось с того, что однажды на меня из ниоткуда упала Роуз.

***

Утро холодное и светлое.

Когда они идут к лаборатории, их охраняют всё те же десять человек. Справа от Янто идёт Адамс, и Янто сначала узнаёт его по запаху, а потом наконец смотрит.

Он едва ли не младше Янто даже тогда, когда тот едва начал работать в Торчвуде Три. Его светлые волосы торчат во все стороны из-под форменного красного берета; усилием воли Янто отгоняет от себя мысли о Джеке и точно таком же берете, который им когда-то давно в шутку прислала Марта: засмеяться сейчас было бы действительно очень странно.

Адамс пахнет страхом и — неожиданно — сочувствием. Янто поневоле думает, чем пах он сам, когда спускался к Лизе, спрятанной в подвалах Торчвуда. Он смотрит на Адамса, пока тот не поднимает взгляд, и тогда негромко говорит, жалея, что не может сказать ничего более утешительного:

— Это буду уже не я.

Пару секунд Адамс просто смотрит на него серыми, почти прозрачными глазами, а потом коротко и чётко кивает.

Они подходят к широким металлическим дверям с жёлтым знаком биологической опасности; Марта прикладывает ладонь к сканеру, и двери раздвигаются. За ними оказываются ещё одни; они открываются, когда первые с мягким воздушным шумом запираются позади последних солдат.

Янто едва не отступает назад.

Прямо перед ними — высокий прозрачный аквариум, наполненный тёмной водой, и Янто вдруг кажется, что сейчас снова пойдёт газ и заблокируются двери, и никто из них не выйдет отсюда.

Ладонь Джека ободряюще ложится на его спину.

Он шагает вперёд и только тогда замечает чуть в стороне от бассейна пугающего вида металлическое кресло. Похожее использовалось в Торчвуде для зондирования сознания; поневоле Янто задумывается, может ли взорваться искусственный мозг.

— Мы просто обездвижим тебя, — говорит Марта, замечая, куда он смотрит. — Чтобы у киберчеловека, когда конверсия пройдёт, было меньше возможностей напасть сразу.

Янто садится в кресло, и начальник Адамса — ещё один знакомый запах; коренастое тело моряка, усы, загрубевшее лицо и почти полностью седые волосы — затягивает ремни вокруг его рук и ног, не вставая на линию выстрела. Марта и Адамс тем временем приклеивают на Джека какие-то беспроводные датчики, и Марта поглядывает в сторону рабочей станции рядом, удовлетворённо кивая чему-то.

По лаборатории разносится резкий размеренный писк сердцебиения Джека.

— Лестница там, — говорит Марта, кивая в сторону ажурной металлической лестницы по боку бассейна с маленькой площадкой наверху. Отстранённо Янто замечает, что внутри бассейна тоже есть лестница, но сейчас она сложена и закреплена под площадкой.

— По местам! — командует Марта солдатам, и те окружают Янто, направляя на него плазменные ружья. Двое отходят в сторону и берут на прицел бассейн.  
— Как только подавитель эмоций загорится — стреляйте!

Игнорируя ружья, Джек неспешно раздевается, аккуратно складывает вещи на пол у бассейна, и Янто мысленно фыркает, вспоминая, как каждый раз, бросив на Джека возмущённый взгляд, складывал его вещи, стоило тому просто сбросить их кучей. Пока Джек поднимается по лестнице, Янто провожает его взглядом; ему вдруг приходит в голову, что это и есть прощание, прямо сейчас, и неизвестно, что потом будет дальше, и даже если его мозг поверит тому, что придумает, Янто уже не вспомнит именно этого Джека — Джека, который обнимал киберчеловека, веря ему до конца.

— Готовы? — спрашивает Марта.

— Готов.

Джек кивает, сидя на краю бассейна, раздетый до брюк и белой майки. Он смотрит на Янто, Янто встречается с ним взглядом — и забывает про нацеленные на него плазменные ружья. В конце концов, мстительно думает он, это не его проблема.

— Готов, — отзывается он.

Всё, что он может сейчас, — не отводить взгляда от Джека.

Марта поднимает руку в воздух.

— Три. Два. Один!

Джек соскальзывает в бассейн. Связанные с датчиками на нём приборы мерно пищат. Янто глядит на тёмную воду, и больше всего хочет просто сдаться ей, не смотреть на то, как снова умирает Джек, но именно теперь — слишком рано, и Янто бессильно смотрит, как Джек открывает рот и выпускает сразу весь воздух толпой маленьких пузырьков; они летят вверх, а Джек медленно опускается на дно бассейна. Звук приборов меняется на беспокойный, сбоящий, и где-то далеко и отстранённо Янто думает, что так звучит самая страшная в мире музыка, и в ней нет ни звуков выстрелов, ни голосов далеков, ни шагов киберлюдей — только писк сердечного монитора. Джек бьётся на дне, задевая руками толстое стекло и беззвучно крича, но не поднимается.

Янто чувствует тёмную воду совсем близко; он почти ощущает брызги на лице и её едва уловимый, исчезающе-холодный запах. Не отводя глаз от Джека, движения которого становятся всё слабее, он думает о том, как хочет просто очнуться в Темз-хаусе, и чтобы ничего этого не случалось, а случилась только долгая счастливая жизнь, с тех пор и до конца.

На мгновение он становится Джеком, кричит и не слышит себя; у него есть лёгкие и вода разрывает их.

— Сейчас, Янто! — громко и уверенно говорит Марта, и, прежде чем закрыть глаза, Янто замечает страх в её лице.

Тёмная вода мягко оборачивает его, и Янто вдруг чувствует тепло своего, человеческого, тела.

Где-то вдалеке гаснет, унесённый водой, резкий монотонный писк. За ним исчезает и всё остальное.

***

Грудь жжёт огнём.

Отчаянно кашляя, Янто распахивает глаза и слышит чей-то резкий вдох. Перед глазами — только светлый потолок.

— Джек! Джек!

Кажется, это Гвен.

Раздаётся топот, и кто-то падает справа, совсем рядом. Кашель успокаивается, и Янто медленно поворачивает голову.

Джек смотрит на него, и на его лице блестят дорожки слёз; рядом с ним — заплаканная Гвен, по лицу которой уже медленно расплывается улыбка во весь рот.

— Янто, — говорит Джек, и, задохнувшись, быстро прячет лицо.

В следующий момент Джек уже лежит на груди Янто, на красном мешке для тела, и Янто кое-как высвобождает руку, чтобы неловко погладить его по волосам.

Когда Джек перестаёт вздрагивать, они садятся; Янто смотрит на пронумерованные ряды красных мешков вокруг и выбирается из своего. Джек и Гвен подхватывают его под руки, но он, кажется, в порядке, и ничего не болит.

Так, вместе, они идут к выходу, и Джек крепко держит его.

Это не первый раз, когда они снова начинают с конца.


End file.
